[unreadable] The physiology and the size of pigs make swine the optimal model species for investigating diseases such as heart disease and diabetes, and the most promising source of organs for xenotransplantation. The importance of the swine models to biomedical research is documented by the fact that NIH currently invests over $100 million annually in swine-based research projects. However, to date, a major impediment to swine-based research has been the lack of availability of high quality, pathogen free spontaneous and genetically-engineered swine models. [unreadable] [unreadable] The overall goal of this project is to establish a National Swine Research and Resource Center (NSRRC). Additional funding for the NSRRC equipment and operation of the NSRRC will be provided by a U42 grant, which will be submitted to the NIH/NCRR on February 26, 2003 in response to RFA RR-03-003. The NSRRC will serve as a national repository and distribution center for swine models and as a national center for creation of new transgenic and knockout swine models. To enable the functional goals of the NSRRC, this application requests funds to construct a Swine Research and Resource Center building on the University of Missouri-Columbia campus. The proposed building is a new 20,634 gross square foot structure that will house150-250 pigs of various ages and genetic mutations along with associated laboratories and surgical suites. Availability of swine models to researchers nationwide via the NSRRC will lead to improved methods for diagnosis and treatment strategies, and ultimately cures for these devastating human diseases. [unreadable] [unreadable]